Transcended Chronos/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3215% damage to all enemies and removes all their beneficial buffs. The main target of this ability is stunned for 8.2 seconds and if it dies during this stun, will be unable to revive. 14.2 sec |activeskill2 = Roar of the Commander |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Increase the damage of all allied units by 141% and ATK Speed by 28% for 14 seconds. Additionally, silence the enemy for 14 seconds. 17.3 sec |activeskill3 = Barrier of God |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Chronos moves forward with Ajax and becomes "The Barrier of God" for 6.7 seconds during which he receives all attacks from the entire enemy party. During the skill he reflects 40% of damage received to the enemy. At the end of its duration, restores 80% of Chronos Maximum HP. The skill is activated if there is one or more enemies present. Immune to dispel and can only be released upon the duration's end or when tagged out. 19.2 sec |passive1 = Justice |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Decreases the entire enemy party's Defense Penetration by 33% and damage by 27%. |passive2 = Unstoppable Force |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increases STA of entire allied party by 80% and decreases its damage recieved by 22%. Additionally, reflects 10% of damage received back to the enemy. |passive3 = Strong Protection |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Chronos' STA by 80% and increase ally damage by 42%. Also, increase Chronos' by 12% per additional enhancement. |passive4 = Overwhelming Presence |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increases the ATK of the Varman family by 337%. Decreases the enemy's AoE damage by 68%. Additionally, when using "The Power of Ajax", increases the damage received by entire enemy party by 68%. |passive5 = Barrier Ajax |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = If damage on Chronos surpasses 10% of his Maximum HP he only receives 10% of that damage. Additionally, increases Melee damage by 266% and ATK by 333% for entire allied party during "Barrier of God". |passive6 = Strong Barrier |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase entire allied party STA by 148%, Defense by 62%, and reduce damage taken by 68% in the Arena. |passive7 = Never Fail: Barrier |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase the damage of all allied units by 220% and Chronos' STA by 60%. For each additional enhancement increase damage of allied units by 26% and Chronos' STA by 12%. Also, 'Barrier of God' will grant an effect that increases your Melee Attack Power by 369%. |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = Chronos will always intend to use this skill first. During Barrier of God, the enemy probably only get the damage reflected that he inflicted himself. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = The reflect damage part only benefits Chronos himself. |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Kronos |pt1 = }}